


Unicorn

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Impact Play, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, adult toys, switch!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: How typical of Leo to pick the small, mousy ones.





	Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on June 4, 2017.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: So I started this fic back in September 2014. An anon requested Leo and his girlfriend dominating another woman together. This was the result. I got stuck halfway through because threesomes are hard. Especially ones with two Doms… but I eventually worked through the block and my worries and finished the fic. I was actually really excited to write this, as I’m Bi and have wanted to write some F/F for a while. At the same time, I’m really nervous and worried that the F/F didn’t turn out well since I have no experience writing it and am honestly less knowledgable about it. Anyway…. I hope you all enjoy!

She was small, petite, the top of her head barely lining up with your eyes. Modest bust line, wide hips and a shapely but small ass. How typical of Leo to pick the small, mousy ones. You circled her with sharp eyes, picking apart everything about her appearance, enjoying the way it made her squirm. She was dressed in sinfully tight skinny jeans, a tank top and a lightweight jacket.

“So, you slept with Leo?” you asked, voice razor sharp and filled with contempt you didn’t actually feel. She flinched at your harsh tone, squirming uncomfortably when you slapped your thigh a second later to reiterate your question.

“Y-yes,” she replied meekly, flinching when you scoffed.

“Did he mention me at all when he fucked you?” you asked, swooping in close to the side of her face as you rounded to her back.

“No,” she squeaked.

“How about after?” you pressed, hovering close enough to make her uncomfortable but not touching her in any way.

“Briefly,” she blurted.

“Oh?” you prompted, rounding to her front and cocking your eyebrow. “What did he say?” you came to a standstill right in front of her, only a few inches of space between you. She fidgeted and looked like she was about to step back.

“That if I’d enjoyed my time with him, that I’d enjoy playing with you too,” she mumbled.

“Did you enjoy playing with him?” you asked, catching her chin and tilting her face so she had to look you in the eye. She swallowed, starting to tremble, eyes alight.

“I-I did,” she stuttered. You smiled and let her go, stepping back.

“And what did he do to you?” you asked, starting to circle her again. “Did he pull your hair?” you asked grabbing a fist full of her hair near the roots and yanking her head back and to the side. She whined in affirmation. You released her hair, stepping around to her front and pausing there. Bringing up your hand, you pressed a single digit to her sternum and traced it down between her breasts. “Did he play with your tits until they were sore and red?” Her breath hitched.

“H-he did,” she breathed shakily, trying her best to keep calm despite the memories you were making her recall. You pulled your finger away and stepped around her, stopping at her back.

“Did he spank you until you couldn’t sit down?” you asked, raising your hand and slapping her firmly on the ass, causing her hips to jerk forward.

“Yes,” she moaned in pain, biting her lip and she straightened her posture. You rounded to her front with quick steps, catching her shoulders. With a firm grip, you pushed her down to her knees. Once she was down, you brought your hand up and traced the line of her lip with your finger.

“Did he fuck your mouth?” She parted her lips and took your finger in, sucking on it lightly as she nodded. “Seductive, aren’t you,” you observed flatly, pulling your hand away. “What made you agree to playing with both of us this time?”

“I was curious,” she replied, voice more solid than before, growing in confidence. “I wanted to know what his girlfriend was like. What it’d be like with you both.”

“Daring words,” you hummed. “You’re okay being with a woman? Both giving and receiving?”

“Yes,” she answered firmly. “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

“I suppose you know what you’re getting into. If you enjoyed your time with Leo, I’m sure you’ll have fun with us both.” With your next question, you turned more serious. “But only if you have your documentation. Do you have your recent test results on you?”

“I do ma’am,” she answered, reaching into her jacket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. She held it out to you and you took it, quickly unfolding it. You skimmed over the medical document–her most recent STI test results. She was negative for everything. You handed the paper back to her and stepped away as she scrambled to put it away.

“Looks like we won’t have any problems tonight,” you said as you walked over to the nightstand next to the bed. You grabbed the two envelopes there, returned to the kneeling woman, and held them out to her. “In case you had your doubts.” She took the envelopes and pulled the papers from them, quickly looking them over. When she was finished, she returned the papers to the envelopes and held them up for you to take back. You took them and returned them to the nightstand.

“Since you’re all negative, we get to have a lot more fun,” you said, returning to her. Taking her by the chin, you forcefully tilted her head back. “I’m going to put that mouth of yours to good use.” Her breath hitched at the promise. The door to the hotel room opened and Leo entered, a backpack slung over his shoulder, drawing your attention away from her.

“Sorry,” Leo apologized, meeting your eyes and ignoring the woman. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed.

“What took so long?” you asked, turning to look at him more. Leo lowered the backpack onto the bed, hands quickly coming up to unzip it.

“Too many choices. Long checkout line,” Leo answered, pausing when he finished unzipping the bag to look up at you.

“Oh?” you questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. “But you decided?” Leo hummed, reaching into the bag and pulling out a black shopping bag. You took the bag from him and plopped down on the bed. Crossing your legs, you started digging through the bag–two bullet vibrators, a dildo, a bottle of lube, latex gloves, and a pack of condoms. You turned to Leo with a smirk.

“And who’s the dildo for?” you asked. He cocked a single eyebrow, expression looking like he couldn’t believe you were asking–it was for whoever _you_ wanted to use it. He looked away from you and pulled a small silicon paddle from the bookbag, making your breath hitch. You turned back to the woman, smirk turning wicked. Her eyes were trained on the paddle, slightly wide and definitely wanting.

“Your safeword is ‘panda’, correct?” you asked, drawing her attention back to you.

“Yes,” she responded, lowering her gaze to the shopping bag in your lap.

“Then let’s get started,” you said, turning the bag over and dumping its contents out on the bed beside you. “Leo?” He hummed in affirmation, rounding the bed to where the woman was kneeling. He leaned forward slightly, catching her by the chin and forcing her head back.

“Take off your jacket,” he ordered, the volume of his words quiet but the tone was nothing to be messed with. She complied, quickly removing it. “Now your shirt.”

You looked away from the pair, picking up one of the bullet vibrators and testing it out in your hand. It seemed Leo had been a good boy and taken the time to pry the new toys from their packaging and wash them before bringing them. Turning the vibrator off, you glanced up as Leo tugged the woman to her feet and pulled her in for a kiss. His long fingers threaded into her hair and gripped, forcing her to move in the direction he wanted. Dropping your eyes back down you grabbed a condom and opened it, dropping the bullet into it before dropping it back on the bed.

“Leo, bring her here. I want to get a good look at her,” you ordered, looking up. Leo had straightened, tugging her up so she was forced to stand on her tiptoes to maintain the kiss, his free hand fiddling with her bra strap. At your words, he broke the kiss and let her relax. He gave her a few seconds before turning to face you and tugging her forward by her hair. You uncrossed your legs and slid to the edge of the bed, motioning for her to come closer.

“Bring her right here,” you instructed, spreading your legs a bit more. Leo nodded, guiding her between your legs and letting go of her hair. You took her by her arms and jerked her in closer. She squeaked at the suddenness and you tightened your grip. As you slowly roved your eyes up her exposed stomach, Leo brought a hand to her hip and reached for the bullet vibrator you’d put in the condom. He pocketed it before bringing the hand to his hip and pressing close behind her. You looked her right in the eye just as Leo leaned down and murmured something in her ear too quiet for you to hear. She whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as she shivered. You dropped your eyes back down to the hem on her jeans where Leo was digging his fingers into her hips.

Drawing your eyes up her body a second time, you couldn’t help but admire it more fully. There was hardly any fat on her body and she was small enough that Leo could easily pick her up and toss her around as he liked. You couldn’t wait to see him bend her in half and fuck into her.

Loosening your grip on her arms, you trailed your hands up to her shoulders, keeping the touch gentle. Hooking your fingers under her bra straps, you tugged them down. You caressed back up her arms to her neck, then down to her chest, Leo’s eyes trained onto your hands. You squeezed her breasts through her bra and pushed them together, catching Leo’s breath speeding up ever so slightly. You released one breast and smacked it, drawing a whimper from her lips as she flinched back into Leo.

“Do you like your tits getting played with?” you asked her, chasing after her with your finger and tugging the cup of her bra down to expose her nipple.

“She likes it,” Leo answered for her, stilling her with his body and pressing forward so she couldn’t shrink away from your touch. “She gets dripping wet if you tease them.”

“Oh?” you cooed, catching her nipple between your index and middle fingers and pinching. “You like it when your tits get abused,” you sang, twisting and tugging her nipple. You pulled your hand back and slapped her exposed breast again.

“Such a naughty little slut,” Leo purred, one hand slipping between her legs. You tugged the other bra cup down and started rolling the newly exposed nipple between your fingers. She choked down a whine, eyes opening and falling to watch your hands as you began to roll her breasts.

“Take off your bra,” you ordered, pulling back.

“Yes, ma’am,” she mumbled as Leo stepped back. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. After she’d tossed it off to the side, Leo closed the gap between them again, fingers immediately going for the button on her jeans. You smiled and leaned forward, flicking at her nipples.

“Aren’t her tits so small and pretty?” you asked Leo, dropping your gaze down to watch him pull her zipper down. Leo hummed, withdrawing his left hand. When he brought it back, he had the bullet vibrator. He turned it on before dipping his hand into her panties, thrusting his hips forward and holding her hips tight against his when she gasped at the new sensation. You looked back up at her breasts, cupping one and rolling the nipple with your thumb. “So perky and cute,” you admired before leaning forward to blow on her other nipple. She flinched and Leo snaked his arm around her waist to further restrict her movement.

“Don’t move, pretty,” he ordered, nuzzling into her hair.

“But let your voice out,” you added before leaning back slightly, cupping her other breast and starting to roll them. She whined, hips pressing back. Leo’s breath hitched, drawing your attention upwards to his face. His eyes were trained on your fingers and he was struggling to keep his straight face. You switched to pinching and tugging the woman’s nipples, enjoying the effect that it had on both of them. Her hips rolled back with a moan and Leo suddenly pulled his hand away. She whined and you withdrew too. Leo tugged her out from between your legs before releasing her completely.

“Take off your pants,” he ordered, eyes dropping to her ass.

“Panties too,” you added, crossing your legs.

“Y-yes,” she murmured, hands coming up to her pants and pushing them down. They clung to her so tightly it took her a minute of working to get them off. Once they were off, she straightened, fidgeting under Leo and your gazes.

“Turn around,” you ordered, motioning with your finger. She did as told, facing Leo. You raked your eyes down her backside. “Her ass looks like it’s just begging to get spanked,” you commented, bringing your eyes up to meet Leo’s.

“It does,” Leo agreed.

“We should bend her over the bed and give her a spanking,” you hummed.

“We should,” Leo agreed, stepping closer to her and reaching around to brush his hand over her ass. You watch his hand intently. He was teasing her with a gentle caress, making large sweeping motions up to her hip and back down.

“Bend her over right here,” you ordered, patting the empty space beside you. Leo hummed, hands quickly coming to her shoulders. She squeaked when he jerked her around to face you. She resisted when he pushed her forward, so he dropped his hands to her waist and lifted her off the ground, causing her to squeak again. He dropped her when he reached the bed and shoved her down.

“You like being spanked, don’t you?” you asked, reaching out to move the hair from her face. She was leaned over the edge, arms propping her up.

“Yes, I do,” she answered.

“Then how about you tell Leo how much you enjoyed last time?” you hummed, dropping your finger to her chin when she flushed. You could feel Leo’s disgruntled glare on you, but you ignored him.

“I… really enjoyed the spanking last time,” she started. You looked up at Leo, smirking when his ears started to tint pink. “The sting of your big hand made me feel alive. I thought about it every time I sat down.” Leo brought a hand up to cover his face and was diverting his gaze, but he was good and well straining in his pants now.

“Did you hear that, Leo? She thought about you every time she sat down,” you teased Leo. He groaned in response, causing your smile to widen. “It was that good, hmm?” you addressed the woman.

“Yes,” she answered. “No one spanks me like he does. I want him to spank me again.”

“Then I’m sure he won’t disappoint you today either,” you said, retracting your hand from her chin. Leo straightened at the implied order. He came to kneel behind her and reached out to caress her ass. Her breath hitched in obvious anticipation and she dropped her head. Leo gave her a light squeeze, then returned to soothing the muscle.

You turned to put the other bullet vibe in a condom, the first slap ringing in the air as you ripped the condom package open. The second following soon after as you dropped the vibe in the condom. You dropped it to the bed and stood, the third spanking landing as you tugged off your shirt. The fourth hit as you dropped your bra to the ground. You turned to face them as you unfastened your pants and pushed them down with your panties, watching as Leo struck the woman’s pinkening ass for the fifth time. He soothed the muscle with a gentle caress, leaning in to press a kiss to the faint pink.

“I think she can take it a little harder,” you said, grabbing the vibe and moving to sit beside them. Leo hummed, squeezing her ass and straightening before slapping both of her cheeks in a sharp movement. She yelped, flinching her hips into the bed.

“That’s more like it,” Leo cooed, raising his hand and spanking her again, his eyes lighting up at the squeak she let out. “You’re taking it like such a good girl,” Leo cooed. You hummed in approval, turning the vibe on and bringing it to your clit. You watched Leo continue spanking her at the new intensity, counting silently as you rubbed the vibe over your clit. When he reached five, he paused, breathing in deeply before leaning down to pepper kisses along the nicely pink skin. “Such a good girl,” he praised before grazing his teeth along her flesh. She whined deliciously.

“Do you think she’s ready for the paddle?” you asked. Leo hummed, straightening, so you handed it to him. “How many strikes do you think she should have?”

“Ten.”

“Ten?” You reached out and rubbed her shoulder. “Can you handle ten?”

“Yes, I’ll gladly take ten,” she answered. You hummed approvingly.

“Count them off for him.” She nodded, mumbling a soft affirmation. Leo struck his palm with the paddle, and the woman flinched in anticipation, expression wanting. You leaned back, focusing on her as Leo brought the paddle down.

“One,” she called out, the expression on her face delicious in every way. “Two, three, four, five,” she continued counting off. Leo paused, stepping in and running his hand down her back and gingerly over her ass to sooth her. When he stepped back and raised the paddle, his eyes were practically sparkling with how much he was enjoying spanking her. “Six,” she resumed counting until Leo reached 10. When he was done, Leo placed the paddle on the bed and soothed the angry red of her ass with gentle touches.

“You took it well, just like I expected,” you hummed as Leo dipped down and started peppering kisses up to the small of her back. He held your gaze, eyes burning with desire. You motioned for him to come to you and he pulled away from her, obediently crawling up the bed and kissing you hungrily. You moaned into the kiss, abandoning the vibe to wrap your arms around Leo, letting him envelope you. You wanted him in you, but that could wait, he could wait.

“Get the dildo ready,” you directed when the kiss broke. Leo hummed his understanding, crawling off the bed and starting to strip as he rounded to the toys.

“What are you going to do with it?” the woman asked as you sat up. You smirked, pushing off the bed and coming to kneel behind her.

“We’re going to fill you up. By now, I bet you’re aching to have something inside you, aren’t you?” you said, grabbing a latex glove and pulling it on.

“I am,” she admitted, head ducking down as you began to caress her sore ass. You hummed, trailing your hand in between her legs, fingers gliding over her teasingly until you found her clit. She was so _wet,_ and the way she whined when you started to play with her clit went straight to you core.

Leo sat down in the spot you’d been earlier, naked, erection practically at his stomach. He placed the dildo beside him, his gaze focusing on your hand as he held out the lube. You held your hand out and he poured some on your fingers. You took a moment to make sure they were well coated before sliding your hand back between the woman’s legs, returning to her clit. She moaned, making small movements to encourage the friction. Leo’s tongue darted across his lip as you slid the hand between her legs up, sucking it into his mouth and biting it as you poised to press a finger into her. You circled around her entrance a few times, teasingly, before pressing in. She whined deliciously.

Keeping your ministrations purposely slow, you brought your other hand to the back of her leg and traced little designs. Leo leant back and brushed her hair over to her other shoulder, hand quickly returning to trace along her ear and jawline, down to her neck. “You look so delicate, but you can take a lot,” Leo hummed, fingers trailing back up to start playing with her ear.

“I’ve always liked it rough–” she replied, breaking off into a moan as you added a second finger. She pressed back into your touch, and you shifted your focus to properly stretching her.

“Hand me the vibe you’d used on her earlier,” you instructed Leo. He nodded, laying back completely on the bed and twisting so he could get it. When he dropped it in your hand, he raised his eyebrows and nodded, gaze dropping from yours to his crotch, seeking silent permission. You nodded, turning the vibe in your hand and hitting the power button. Leo buried his hand in the woman’s hair. Tugging her up, he climbed on to the bed and sat back on his heels, legs spread on either side of her shoulders.

“Suck it,” Leo directed, tugging her head down. She shifted, arms moving to support the new position. Leo closed his eyes, brows knitting and small moan tumbling off his lips as her head lowered. You brought the vibe to her clit, refocusing your attention on her as Leo began directing her head. You added a third finger as Leo built up the rhythm and clicked the speed up on the vibe. She pressed back onto your fingers with a moan, causing Leo to hiss.

“Take it deeper,” he almost growled. When he directed her head down again, she gagged. He let her take a breath when he directed her back, then lowered her back down, three quick bobs before she gagged again. He let her breathe, setting that as the new rhythm. She shifted slightly, pressing back into your touch as you continued to stretch her, her gagging becoming less frequent with the new angle. By the way Leo squeezed his eyes shut, his brows knitted together, smalls moans of approval tumbled from his lips, you knew he was getting close. He tightened his grip in her hair and pulled her head back before he could reach his release.

“She’s ready,” Leo announced, opening his eyes. You caught his gaze and noted the teasing glint in his eyes.

“Is she really?” you asked, scissoring your fingers as you played along. “She still feels a bit tight to me.”

“She said she likes it rough,” Leo said, a haughty smirk pulling on his lips.

“I’m not so sure,” you hummed, continuing the stretch.

“I’m ready–” she affirmed, “I want more.”

“See? Greedy girl,” Leo said, practically cooing. You hummed, pulling away from her completely.

“Very well,” you said, reaching for the lube and dildo–Leo had thoughtfully wrapped it in a condom earlier. “On your back.” Leo scooted back slightly, guiding her a little further on to the bed as you poured lube onto the dildo. He directed her onto her back, positioning her so her head was on his lap. Propping her feet up on the edge of the bed, she spread her legs for you. Both of their gazes fell to you as you pumped the dildo. You brought the tip to her entrance and pressed it in, only letting about an inch disappear before pulling it out.

“ _Please_ , give it to me,” she whined. You pressed it back in a bit deeper, only to pull it out. “Please, I can take it, I’m ready.”

“Unfortunately for you,” you started, pushing it back in a little deeper, “I prefer slow and teasing.” You pulled it back out to the tip. “If you want hard and rough,” back in, a little deeper, “you’ll have to beg Leo.” She whined as you pulled it back out. Leo brought his hands to her shoulders.

“Beg me,” Leo ordered, caressing down her arms then back up to her neck, “Or I’ll let her keep that pace until you’re crying in frustration.”

“Please, I want it rough,” she whined.

“That tone is unconvincing,” Leo teased.

“Please give it to me roughly,” she whined. You continued to work the dildo into her slowly, altering the angle ever so slightly in experimentation, eyes trained on where it was disappearing into her.

“Give what?” Leo asked, the impish tease in him taking over.

“Your dick! Please!”

“Just my dick?” Leo asked, amused.

“No–I want–” her breath hitched and you knew you’d finally caught the right angle.

“You want what?” Leo prompted. You glanced up–Leo had taken to playing with her nipples, and she’d hooked one arm back around his waist.

“I want you to fill me up with your dick–”

“But you’re already full,” Leo teased, fingers skittering down her stomach to under her navel as you pushed the dildo into her. “You’ve almost taken the whole dildo.”

“I want it _rough_ , I want you to fuck me _hard_ ,” she whined as you pulled the dildo out at an almost glacial pace.

“You forgot the please.” His fingers skittering back up her body, brushing over his nipples before going back down her sides. She groaned in frustration, twisting a bit.

“Ah-ah,” you scolded, reaching up with your free hand and pinning her hips to the bed. You thrust the dildo back inside her. Leo brought his hands to her lower abdomen and pressed pressed down.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she gasped. “ _Please,_ fuck me hard and fast, _please_ ,” she begged.

“I’m still not convinced, are you?” you asked Leo.

“Not at all.” His voice was alight with amusement.

“ _Please, please, please_ , give it to me hard and fast. I need it, _please_ ,” she begged.

“That’s more like it,” you hummed approvingly. Leo drug his hands back up her body to her breasts.

“You want me to fuck you hard?” he asked her, pinching her nipples.

“Yes, _please_ fuck me hard, _please_.” Leo flicked his gaze up to you, asking permission. You nodded.

“Then I’ll fuck you hard,” Leo said, lightly smacking her breast.

“Yes, _please,_ ” she moaned. You pulled the dildo out and placed it on the floor as Leo moved out from under her. Bringing your hands to the back of her thighs, you urged her legs further apart and crawled onto the bed. Settling over her, you leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss, hands coming to your waist and sliding around you. You buried your hand in her hair and pulled, directing the kiss.

Leo’s fingers brushed over your ass, slick, and dipped between your legs. You moaned into the kiss when he pressed a finger into you, lazily thrusting it. _Fuck_ , you wanted him in you. But you could wait, and he could wait for you. You both had someone else to tend to first. You broke the kiss and tugged her head to the side, pressing a few kisses against her jaw before pulling away.

Leo’s hand slipped away and you crawled off to the side. He coaxed her further onto the bed, following her, hands coming to the back of her thighs as he slotted himself between them. He hooked her calves over his shoulders, angling himself and thrusting in with one fluid movement. He didn’t give her any time for adjustment before he rolled his hips back and snapped them forward again, setting a vigorous pace. She moaned her approval of the pace, hands fisting into the sheets as Leo fucked her.

You leaned down and caught her lips in another kiss, swallowing her moans as you reburied your hand in her hair, your other hand settling on her rib cage, caressing small circles there. She wrapped one arm around you as best she could, fingers curling and her nails raking across your back as she tried her best to meet Leo’s thrusts.

“Love,” Leo called to you, hand brushing your lower back. You broke the kiss and looked over your shoulder at him. He’d slowed his pace to a slow grind and the woman whined beneath you. “Her tongue is good at things other than kissing,” he said. You lifted a brow in surprise at the suggestion–it wasn’t that you hadn’t already thought about it, but that he’d suggested it. He caressed the small of your back, grinding lazily into the woman beneath you, his hooded gaze affectionate. He didn’t want you left out of the fun–how sweet. You smirked turning back to her.

“I did say I’d put your mouth to good use,” you said, bringing a finger to her lips.

“Please,” she breathed, tongue flicking out to lick your finger. Your smile to widened. You sat up, crawled up the bed, and swung your leg over her head. You settled over her, back to Leo, hands on the wall for support. She tilted her head up to meet your as you lowered down, tongue sweeping across you as you moved so your clit was easiest to access. She began to suck it, one hand coming to rest on the back of your thigh. Leo started to move again, the pace not nearly as fast as earlier, but hard enough to pull a pleased moan from the woman.

You stayed still, letting Leo’s thrusts rock through her to you, not particularly interested in smothering her. Leo brushed the tips of his fingers down your back and you let out a pleased moan. He picked up speed a little, and you began to move your hips, fucking down on her mouth as she moaned. Her nails dug into your thigh, another moan ripping through her as she shifted below you, building you higher.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leo moaned, the needy, almost desperate tone shooting straight to your core. He was getting close, and by the way the woman continued to claw into your thigh, she was too. It was only a few more thrusts before she tensed, moaning beneath you. “Good girl,” Leo cooed breathlessly as he fucked her through her orgasm. She relaxed as she came back down, her other hand coming to your thigh as she refocused what energy she had left into you. Leo only lasted a few more thrusts, cumming with a moan that drove you to the edge. You followed shortly after him, tensing as you let it wrack through you.

Leo pulled out of her and flopped down on his back beside you, panting. When you felt stable enough, you lifted up and did the same on the woman’s otherside. You waited until the woman’s breath started to even out before brushing your hand along her thigh. “You need to clean up the mess you made on Leo’s dick.” Leo groaned.

“Yes, ma’am,” she agreed as she sat up. You watched lazily as she pulled the condom off him and tied it off.

“Clean it properly,” you encouraged as she tossed the condom towards the waste basket in the corner of the room. She hummed, taking his softening cock in hand and dipping down to lick the length of it. Leo hissed, one hand weakly coming to her head. His head lolled to the side, gaze heavy and sex tired. He reached out for you with his other hand and you took it, squeezing it as he whined at the overstimulation. You smiled and brought the back of his hand to you lips for and affectionate kiss before pushing yourself up from the bed.

You fetched the wash clothes from the bathroom, wetting and wringing them before returning to the bed. Leo moaned, hand buried in the woman’s hair as she bobbed leisurely, his expression halfway between pleasure and pain. You brush your hand over her shoulder.

“That’s good,” you said gently. She pulled back, Leo sliding out of her with a pop, and looked up at you. “You were very good.”

“Thank you,” she said, dropping her gaze.

“You’re a good girl,” Leo panted, hand leaving her hair to rub her neck.

“Do you need anything?” you asked gently.

“Hold me?” she requested. Leo urged her up to properly nestle into his arms.

“There’s some cream to help sooth the spanking in the front pocket of the bag,” Leo said, gaze catching yours.

“How thoughtful,” you hummed with a smile, kneeling down to dig it out of the bag he’d moved to the floor sometime earlier. Cream in hand, you crawled back onto the bed, settling beside them. You wiped down her lower body with one of the wash clothes before rubbing the cream into her still pink ass. When you were done, she turned in Leo’s arms and pulled you close, nestling into the crook of your neck.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When the woman was gone and the hotel door was closed, you sat down on the edge of the bed. The room had been tidied and the toys cleaned and put away. Leo opened a bottle of water and chugged.

“You should choose someone with more meat on them next time. It’s starting to feel like I’m not your type at all,” you half joked. He cocked his eyebrow at you, lowering the bottle.

“Aren’t you the one that has a thing for girls like her?” he asked, coming over to you. You blinked at him in surprise before the meaning of his words sank in. A wide grin spread across your lips. He was trying to get _your_ type.

“I suppose I do,” you laughed. Deep down, he really wasn’t that different from you. In the few times the two of you had sought out a third partner, you’d sought another guy to join twice and had pointedly looked for someone that was _Leo’s_ type. “She worked out well.”

“I’m glad,” Leo hummed. He capped his water and placed it to the side, hands coming up to cup your face. He bent down to kiss you, soft and full of affection. “Mistress,” he breathed when the kiss broke. You hummed. “Can we make love before we leave?” You still ached to have him in you, but the request caught you off guard.

“Again? So soon? Were you not satisfied?” you asked. He shook his head.

“It’s not that,” he said, kneeling in front of you. “Before felt like it was about me and _her_ ,” he explained, “I want this to be about you.” You smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

“You performed so well for me, I didn’t feel neglected at all,” you hummed when the kiss broke. “But I guess we can extend our stay.” 


End file.
